Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 is a DVD box set that was released by Warner Home Video on October 28, 2003. It contains 56 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. Here is a list of its contents: Disc 1 - Best of Bugs Bunny # Baseball Bugs (Bugs Bunny; 1946) (Friz Freleng). # Rabbit Seasoning (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd; 1952) (Chuck Jones). # Long-Haired Hare (Bugs Bunny, Giovanni Jones; 1949) (Chuck Jones). # High-Diving Hare (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1949) (Friz Freleng). # Bully for Bugs (Bugs Bunny, Toro the Bull; 1953) (Chuck Jones). # What's Up, Doc? (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1950) (Robert McKimson). # Rabbit's Kin (Bugs Bunny, Pete Puma; 1952) (Robert McKimson). # Water, Water Every Hare (Bugs Bunny, Gossamer; 1952) (Chuck Jones). # Big House Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1950) (Friz Freleng). # Big Top Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Bruno the Bear; 1951) (Robert McKimson). # My Bunny Lies Over the Sea (Bugs Bunny, Angus MacRory; 1948) (Chuck Jones). # Rabbit Trouble (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1941) (Bob Clampett). # Ballot Box Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1951) (Friz Freleng). # Rabbit of Seville (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1950) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Rabbit Seasoning, Rabbit's Kin * Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Long-Haired Hare, Big Top Bunny, Rabbit Trouble * Audio commentary by Stan Freberg on Rabbit's Kin * A greeting from Chuck Jones * Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 1 * Behind-the-Tunes: Bugs: A Rabbit For All Seasons; Short-Fuse Shootout: The Small Tale of Yosemite Sam; Forever Befuddled * Bonus cartoon: Blooper Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam; 1991)- with optional commentary by Greg Ford * Bugs Bunny at the Movies Excerpts: My Dream is Yours, Two Guys From Texas * From the Vaults: The Bugs Bunny Show: A Star is Bored bridging sequences; The Astro-Nuts audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc * Trailer gallery: Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Festival, Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Jamboree * Stills gallery Disc 2 - Best of Daffy & Porky # Duck Amuck (Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny; 1953) (Chuck Jones). # Dough for the Do-Do (Porky Pig, Do-Do Bird; 1949) (Friz Freleng). # Drip-Along Daffy (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1951) (Chuck Jones). # Scaredy Cat (Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat; 1948) (Chuck Jones). # The Ducksters (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1937) (Chuck Jones). # The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester Pussycat, Henery Hawk; 1950) (Chuck Jones). # Yankee Doodle Daffy (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1943) (Friz Freleng). # Porky Chops (Porky Pig; 1949) (Arthur Davis). # The Wearing of the Grin (Porky Pig; 1951) (Chuck Jones). # Deduce, You Say (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1956) (Chuck Jones). # Boobs in the Woods (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1950) (Robert McKimson). # Golden Yeggs (Daffy Duck, Rocky; 1950) (Friz Freleng). # Rabbit Fire (Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1951) (Chuck Jones). # Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Marvin the Martian; 1953) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, and Rabbit Fire * Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, The Wearing of the Grin, Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century * Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 2 * Behind-the-Tunes: Hard Luck Duck; Porky Pig Roast: A Tribute to the World's Most Famous Ham; Animal Quackers * Stills gallery Disc 3 - Looney Tunes All Stars Part 1 # Elmer's Candid Camera (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1940) (Chuck Jones). # Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Bugs Bunny, The Three Bears; 1944) (Chuck Jones). # Fast and Furry-ous (Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner; 1949) (Chuck Jones). # Hair-Raising Hare (Bugs Bunny, Gossamer; 1946) (Chuck Jones). # Awful Orphan (Charlie Dog, Porky Pig; 1949) (Chuck Jones). # Haredevil Hare (Bugs Bunny, Marvin the Martian; 1948) (Chuck Jones). # For Scent-imental Reasons (Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat; 1949) (Chuck Jones). # Frigid Hare (Bugs Bunny, Playboy Penguin; 1949) (Chuck Jones). # The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (Claude Cat, Hubie, Bertie; 1950) (Chuck Jones). # Baton Bunny (Bugs Bunny; 1959) (Chuck Jones and Abe Levitow). # Feed the Kitty (Marc Antony, Pussyfoot; 1952) (Chuck Jones). # Don't Give Up the Sheep (Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog; 1953) (Chuck Jones). # Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Bugs Bunny, Beaky Buzzard; 1942) (Bob Clampett). # Tortoise Wins by a Hare (Bugs Bunny, Cecil Turtle; 1943) (Bob Clampett). Special Features * Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Haredevil Hare, Hare-um Scare-um, The Wacky Wabbit, Elmer's Candid Camera, Elmer's Pet Rabbit, Good Night Elmer * Toon Heads: The Lost Cartoons * Behind-the-Tunes: Ben Hardaway and Cal Dalton Cartoon; Merrie Melodies: Carl Stalling and Cartoon Music; Blanc Expressions * Stills gallery Disc 4 - Looney Tunes All Stars Part 2 # Canary Row (Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Granny; 1950) (Chuck Jones). # Bunker Hill Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1950) (Friz Freleng). # Kit for Kat (Elmer Fudd, Sylvester Pussycat; 1948) (Friz Freleng). # Putty Tat Trouble (Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird; 1951) (Friz Freleng). # Shop, Look And Listen (1940) (Friz Freleng). # Foney Fables (1942) (Friz Freleng). # The Impatient Patient (Daffy Duck; 1942) (Norman McCabe). # Porky's Tire Trouble (Porky Pig; 1939) (Bob Clampett). # Chicken Jitters (Porky Pig; 1939) (Bob Clampett). # Wise Quacks (Porky Pig, Daffy Duck; 1939) (Bob Clampett). # The Henpecked Duck (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1941) (Bob Clampett). # Jungle Jitters (1938) (Friz Freling). # The Penguin Parade (1938) (Tex Avery). # The Major Lied 'Til Dawn (1938) (Frank Tashlin). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Wise Quacks and The Impatient Patient * Behind-the-Tunes: Needy For Speedy; Putty Problems and Canary Rows; Southern Pride Chicken * Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes * From the Vaults: Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid * Virgil Ross pencil tests * Stills gallery See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes